The book of shadows
by Katherine2701
Summary: My name is Maggie Blackwood and I'm a witch. Catch me if you can, L! L/OC
1. Chapter 1

**The book of Shadows:**

**Chapter 1:**

My name is Maggie Lorna Blackwood and I'm a witch.

Maybe it's time to explain that last bit, since I know what you are thinking. Black cat, green skin, pointed hat and a broomstick right? Well, the only one of those I do have is a black cat but that's way to complicated for now. I'm a witch, with my magic passed down through the Blackwood family tree that had existed since the destruction of the Roman Empire. Of course, there is a whole network of Blackwoods all over the world. Of course every family is a little strange but the Blackwoods outdid them all, with a few accidental fires that distroy cities or irreversable transformations into furniture or the occassional creation of sock monsters who only eat the left sock. Yes, my family is a little strange but you've got to love them. Their quirky smiles, obnoxious laughter and two heads instead of one (long, long story).

So magic, well for a start I'm no harry potter rather I'm more like a mediocre witch. I know a few herbs, a few rituals but I'm not a genius with this type of family secret. I'd rather if it just went away and never came back, so I can live life like a normal teenager. It seems that every little boy and girl in the world wants to be a witch or wizard but they don't really know how bad it really is. Having to hide who you really are, pretending every moment of your life. I can't stand having to lie to everyone I care about, that's just not me. This secret has already hurt me so many times ... and I just don't know what I'll do if that happens again.

So there I stand, staring at my new univercity 'The To-Oh Insitute', and wishing on every fiber of my body that this doesn't end up as bad as the last few schools I've been enrolled in. Hoping that maybe this time it wouldn't be set on fire, cursed with plagues of toads or have another angry mob ready to tie me and my aunt to the stake so they can have barbaqued witch. Hoping? More like begging that it would be different this time.

"Mags? You ok?" Ok, there's one thing that I need to address. Well this is not my mother, or my sister as she so oftern tries to say to the men that she tries to pick up, but my lovable if completely nieve and utterly hopeless aunt. Yes, she looks very young to be an aunt but so do most women who use their magic in a vain attempt at staying the wrinkles in favour of youth. She sort of voluntered to look after me after my dad got into a fight with another sorcerer that ended with him being blown to kingdom kong and my mom blew herself up while trying to make a glammor potion. Yes, I'm the poor little orphan from England. So what?

Anyway, aunty Alice isn't the mum in this relationship - that honnor goes to me. I clean, I cook and I make sure the bills are paid on time. That's is my job. That's is my responsiblity. That's my purpose. I look after her and in return she behaves, at least in theory since it normally doesn't turn out all sparkles and fluffy bunnies.

"I'm ok Al, I'm perfectly fine. Now do you have your lunch? Phone? Umbrella?" I shouldn't be like this! She's supposed to be the adult, not me! But it is so, and I cannot change it. My aunt needs me and that is all. I have to help her, no, I need to help her. I need a purpose, something to do while time passes beside me. I can't just leave her and let her become neglected because I couldn't be bothered to look after her. That'll be too boring.

"I have everything Mags, now go on! Scat! Get to your seat before you get put at the back again like before. I'll pick you up at half past four ok?" She reached into the glove compartment as I took a soothing breath to steady myself. Grabbing my bag on the floor between my legs, I rose up and opened the car door. Thank the spirits that I managed to convince Alice out of buying a piece of junk car in exchange for a flashy red mercedes we managed to get from a sports dealer when aunty dearest flashed him her best smile and showed a little too much skin, it would be so embarrising to have to turn up to univercity with all these posh, genius kids. After all, I just got in on the fact that I managed to score good on the national exams. These kids have everything handed to them on a silver platter while I had to work two jobs just to afford tution. I didn't resent them though, it's not their fault that they're pedigree bred while I'm a mutt with funky genes.

I know what you're thinking; how is the witch is the mutt here? Why can't she just wave a magic wand and get instant cash on the go. Well kiddies, first of all I don't have a wand since I'm already a freak and I certaintly don't need to go abracadabra with a stick. I have class enough not to do that! And second; having magic doesn't give you instant wealth. Copying spells don't exactly get every detail perfect and it's far safer to be dirt poor then get caught up in a money counterfieting scheme. Brings less attention on our freaky, witchy ways you understand? So we work. Got a problem with that?

The sky crackled overhead in malicious spite over my trirade almost like the Gods themselves were finding my torture to be their own sadistic entertainment for the day. Streaks of lightning flashed while an angry gust brushed past me as if to spite my very existance. Angels were crying from the heavens, leaving pools of tears on the battered skin of the street. Then out of the storm, came the eye. The university was near untouched by the torrent of rain that swept away the light from the world, and stood resiliant to the frequent gusts. It was a lighthouse in a storm, with the becon calling me in to the safety of central heating and plush chairs. I opened my umbrella, and tried to keep my hair in place while the wind blew it this way and that. I looked back into the car to see my aunt take her phone out and type a number in. "Oh hi, Cassie ... yeah, we're here now ... what? ... flooding? ... ok thanks Cassie give my love to Willow alright! See you!" she turned back to me and blew a kiss before saying; "Be careful Mags, there's flooding all over Japan right now and I don't want a repeat of what happened in Indonesia!" Cassie's a weather psychic from down south near the coast, and a family friend. Actually I think she's my second cousin's brother's wife's aunt's sister Willow's partner, but I just call her a family friend for short. I said my goodbyes to Alice and went to the front entrance of the univercity while my aunt's car swerved out of the side walk to the open road with a beep of her horn.

University, here I come.

Of course, I suppose I better talk about what I looked like since it's not like you have a scrying glass hanging around anywhere (I lost mine somewhere in Paris a few years back - damn tourists!) Well, I'm about 5'4, which isn't that tall really, and I have a slim physique. I'm not that curvy, nor that desirable but I have had a few boyfriends (none of them ended well - one even got a nice pair of antlers may I add). I always wear natural fibers, as man made ones interfer with the magical flow and cause build ups like dams. So today, I'm wearing black leggings, a long white blouse, brown ballerina shoes and a chestnut woven belt to finish off with. It gave me a very earthy vibe with a hint of hippy along the way. All natural, all affordable and all that I could really think of to try and stand a chance again the richer student's new fashions. My hair is an Onyx black, that framed my face in an almost doll-like way when it doesn't blow around like some kind of lizard running around the streets of Japan like it is now. My eyes were a glassy blue, that in certain lights made me look almost blind. The contrast of blue and black stood out only when I looked directly at someone and then it was electrifying. Pure lightning hits you, was one of the well known lines most of the guys pull on me in order to get a little more 'aquainted'. I don't fall for that anymore, not after I dated that pig of a man in California who made the mistake of calling me a 'prude' just because I wouldn't get more 'aquainted' with him like most of his other slutty partners. He made a pretty ugly hamster, I think anyway.

I don't know what happened after that but I was turned off guys in that very second for a reason I can't understand. No, I didn't fall for a girl. I'm not homophobic but it's just not for me. Not to say I haven't experimented, I'm girl enough to say I have kissed a girl once but nothing really clicked, I just couldn't trust men anymore after Alex, the hamster, and I guess I became bitter over his words.

So I naturally detested the looks I got from the man at the reception desk. It was like a day at the zoo and I was the main attraction. Ok, now I know that's only to be expected if you're wearing a thin, white shirt while it's raining but come on! There were girls everywhere, a lot more beautiful then I was and a lot more wet, so why did they go to me. I sighed dramatically and went to the assembly hall while rolling my eyes at the drooling morons. Guys are so immature, I wonder exactly how they even blink and breath at the same time. Anyway, it looked as if I was late to the entire thing with most of the new students taking up the front seats. Contemporay to what Alice says, I didn't even want to sit at the front with the prep squad. I'd rather hide in the back where the teachers had a blind spot so I can't get in trouble for texting Alice and listening to music while the boring speeches went on. I get bored ok, that's all.

So I wrang out my top, fixed my hair that had gone wild west in the wind and made sure that none of the preps could see me. Maybe this term I could stay out of their hair and stay out of trouble? Yeah right, like that's ever going to happen. So I started texting Alice to stave off boredom.

**Al, OMG! This blows! So CBA right now it's not funny!**

Mags, Total borefest down here. LOL.

**Al, any Hots over there in the office?**

Mags, total morons! You?

**Al, same jerk!**

Mags, Bitch!

**Al, love you!**

Mags, same!

"Miss Blackwood? Stop texting please!" a dreary tone made me roll my eyes in annoyance. An old teacher was looking at me and I swear he was checking me out. Pervert, I mean he was obviously looking at my breasts and not even bothering to cover it up. I gave him a look of digust and resisted the urge to cross my arms over my chest. He reluctantly walked away while I texted my goodbye.

**Al, a teacher has spotted me, see you later ok?**

Mags, so busted! See you!"

I sighed and started to drum with my hands while trying to stop myself from falling asleep from the droaning voices. I did want to try and listen but after a while I just couldn't concentrate. The speeches dragged on and on so I entertained myself by putting the students into different stereotypes like nerd, prep or emo. Then the two freshman representives went up for their time under the heavily lit stage lamps. Apparently, according to the gossip around here, they both got perfect scores on the exams. I just managed to get in and they get everything right? That's just so not fair. However, they were total opposites I guess. Sort of like Sherlock Homes and James Moriety I suppose.

One was a rich brat by the name of Light Yagami, which is just corny as a name. He would be the jock of this school probabilly, with his tall, athletic posture and good looks. Mr. Popular would have no trouble with the girls in this place, with his handsome hazel eyes and light brown hair. This kid is probabilly some sheltered child who eats at his parent's finances with a silver spoon.

The other was very different. He had a slim profile, tall as well with raven hair that reached slightly past his broad shoulders. his lips were parted slightly as if he wanted to speak but didn't know what to say. His sense of fashion wasn't very elegant. White shirt, jeans and some old shoes that looked slightly small on his feet. It wasn't neat at all, with crease lines all over the baggy clothes. This gave me some thought that he was hardly a threat. But .. those onyx eyes of his ... they seemed to stare into my very soul. It was very ... unsettling. His eyes had a line of dark, restless circles punctuated by sleepless nights. He scared me, he ... he terrified me. For the first time since I was a little girl, I wanted to run away and hide. I wanted to shy away from his presence and hide away in the shadows so desperatly that I had to force myself to stay in my chair. Those eyes were studious, and would surely put my secret at risk if he were to ever to try and find it out. Yes this boy was very different to Light. And I was afraid of him. His name was Hideki Ryuga and I was determined to stay out of his way almost immegiantly.

"As all of us embark on this new chapter of our lives ..." I lost the thread of words after that as the chatter around me completly dominated the latter words. My head was thumping like a drum at carnival season from the noise and I knew I was getting one mean headache from the whole experiance. I began to think that this Hideki Ryuga was more like a insect then human as he help the paper holding the speech like a praying mantis. This was pretty disturbing so I started to listen in on everyone's conversations to distract me. A well liked couple in the news broke up, this girl went to Barcelona during her summer holiday with her folks and two blondes were malicously gossiping about all the other girls. I would of ignored the later in order to find out more on this break up but then I heard it.

" ... did you see that girl come in, I mean she just screams 'slut' doesn't she? I mean wearing a white blouse in the rain is obviously a sign that she wants to be checked out. I so wanted to slap that bitch, I mean even Kennie; you know that guy who keeps trying to ask me out, was staring at her. That little whore is definate trouble if you ask me ..."

Of course, I couldn't help but slyly use my magic to weaken the screw holding her chair together. Nothing is more fun then watching a little miss barbie blush and cry as she takes a nose dive down to the cold floor and try and recover what dignity she has left.

It's a very satifying form of entertainment after all making preps come back to earth.


	2. Chapter 2

**The book of shadows:**

**Chapter 2:**

The entire assembly filed out at once, causing a riot at the doors.

I had the good sense not to try and get mixed up in this mob so all I did was bide my time and text Alice to make sure she knew that it was over and that she didn't need to pick me up since I fancied a nice walk, or rather dash, through this monsoon to clear my head. She resisted slightly, going on a little how I always keep changing my pathways and how I'm such an Aquarius with leo rising - whatever that meant. I shut her up a little - she may be older then me but she damn well doesn't have my vocabulary - as I spotted the two men from the speeches - Light and Ryuga - split up after the cerimony a little too fast for it to be normal. Obviously there was tension, a lot of tension in these two guys so I ducked out of the fire door in order to get out of there and get some perspective on my situation. Ok, what do I know?

1) Ryuga is intelligent and, by the look in his eyes, mad enough to try and find out my secret.

2) He is in my year.

3) Gossip is ripe in this place.

4) He's a little strange.

Ok, time for a plan to rid myself of this pest. How about spreading a rumour that will distroy his reputation so that he has no choice but to transfer? No, he would probabilly find out who started it and then find out my secret quicker. Also he looks like the sort of guy who doesn't care about his reputation. So a magical cure? I want to avoid that course of action as much as possible so it doesn't draw too much attention to my witchy weirdness. Ok, so then logically there's only one cure for this vermin and that is to put up with it. At least for now. Fine, I can do that. Maybe. Perhaps. Can I? Whatever.

"Hey light!" The dull almost bored voice of Ryuga snapped me out of my plans as I saw the two ready walking close to each other in order to begin a some drab conversation probabilly about how clever they are or how rich their daddies are. Nothing new to me but who knows? It might be slightly intresting. I stood a few meters away, in hearing distance and pulled out a magazine so any on lookers would think I'm mearly doing a reading an article or something while I listened in like some sort of ninja spy. I need to get out more. "uh, nice meeting you!"

"No the pleasure was mine!" was the reply and I was apsolutly dissapointed by the lack of substance in the conversation. Surely they could of just boasted a little? Or a small insult directed at us working class insects? But Ryuga just walked away and I thought that would be the end of it till a fancy, chauffeur driven car opened it's door to him like he was the bloody president or something.

Ok, he's the rich boy then. Didn't see that one coming.

"Well, I suppose I'll see you on campus!" Ryuga got into the car and seemed quite at home in the padded car as he was in the assembly, or not. To me it looked weird. I mean I suspected Light of being the pampered one not Ryuga so what the hell? Hang on a minute, Ryuga is the name of that pop star isn't it that litrally EVERYONE is talking about? Sounds like an alias to me, but why would he have an alias? Maybe for safety? I doubt it, if he get's his chauffeur to drive him around like a blinking neon sign for a hit. So what? Then I caught a look at the glass. Bullet proof? Ok, now that's suspicous. But he drove off before I could start asking questions.

"Yeah, take care!" was it me or did Light seem distracted? Moderately intresting. Anyway, I had to take the bus to my job at the local coffee house downtown. The pay isn't that good but it's safe and hygienic so I guess that makes up for it. The rest of the day was spent taking tips, polietly but firmly refusing offers for dates and taking in the scent of fresh ground coffee beans. Then home, sweet home and the prospect of a refreshing bath and a comfortable bed. Of course, first there's the cleaning to be done, dinner to be cooked and study that I have to do so the bath and bed are a little distant but with a little beginners magic.

The house was empty when I came home apart from Ambroise, my black cat. Ok, maybe I should explain before you get your pitchforks out. See, every witch has a black cat given to her by the owner of the family cat when her magic presents itself. That cat is her guardian, or more litrally her protector. Ambroise can't talk but she does have some skills that normal cats don't. Like being able to move through the shadows to places in a type of teleportation or being able to grow into the same size and weight as a adult lepard to protect her ward. They can use limited magic, like healing minor wounds with their drool or instantly knowing if it's ward is in trouble or not. Anyway, like normal I fed her and rubbed her head while soothing her with a few words of praise. I really wanted rest but for now I had to do my chores.

"Clean up this room, with a mop and a broom!" I recited as a few more drops of finite energy leaked out to work my magic. Of course, magic has it's price and the currency for spellcraft is energy. The more complex a spell, the more energy you loose. That's why it's damn near impossible for a witch to ressurect the dead or stop the ageing process all together due to the amount of energy that is required being way too much for one witch to possess. As if on que, my knees began to quake from under me and I fell into the plush sofa in the living room in about twenty-seven seconds flat - bad pun sorry. For about ten minutes I watched the re-animated broom and mop dance a beautiful ballet of cleaning across the floor till it was spotless while Ambroise tried to catch the mop with her claws like the idiot she is.

"House be clean, sparkle and gleam!" I was nearly knocked out with this spell as the rush of energy made me feel woozy and light headed. I decided to have a power nap before trying again. After all, I don't want a repeat of Grandmother Agatha's mistake when she maxed out her power trying to remove a boggart from her wardrobe. Poor Agatha was turned into a petrified mummy after all of her mojo was used up. It took weeks to get rid of the smell, according to Alice, who was only eight at the time. Fortunetly my Grandad was still alive and could look after his children after Agatha died so they never had to go through life as orphans. He died a few years back of old age but he was a tough old bastard, and a kind grandfather to me so that was sad. So I curled up and let Ambroise nest by my legs for a while till my strenght came back.

It was six o'clock by the time I woke up and I was famished. I raided the cuboards and decided to make pasta today and pizza tommorow. The wait for the food was unbareable but it finally stopped cooking and I was able to finally eat. I, of course, put aside a little for Alice but I scoffed as much as I could in order to regain the energy I had lost during the day. Then it was two long, boring revison sessons with a gap in between so I could get a cup of tea before bath and bed.

My life is so exausting. And boring.


	3. Chapter 3

**The book of shadows:**

**Chapter 3:**

I never expected university to be so easy.

I breezed past classes the next day so quickly and I actually was very dissapointed with it all. I entered this place to have a challenge, not to be bored. After completing my work, which was so easy I could of done it in my sleep, I just chilled out and watched some squirrels fight over acorns outside. When the bell finally went, I was pretty mellow and calm. No work today, and with a day of relaxation comes the welcome prospect of a Tennis match by our two elite freshmen. I admit, tennis is not really my thing rather my favourite sport being swimming but it was facinating to see the crowd get so worked up like they were watching two roman gladiator's fighting to the death. Shows how much progress we've made, doesn't it? Both Light and Ryuga were evenly matched apponents and I could see that both of them must of had private lessons in their youth due to their almost perfect techniques. On the outside it looked like a regular tennis match but when you see it for what it is; I say it's more like a dominance display. Boys will be boys.

In the end, Light smashed that insect he was. Boy was it funny to see how Ryuga shrug off the loss like it was nothing yet I knew he was annoyed that Light was able to beat him. So he's competive and always wants to win, that will be fun to use against him. Well, feeling bored now that the match was over I decided to just take a walk and see the sights. Japan was very lovely this time of year with the cherry trees blooming with pink petals, and the breeze was soft and gentle. I enjoyed my walk, with my head cleared by the clear air.

"My scalf!" my favourite silk scalf, that had a faded pink colour, flew off my neck due to a abnormally large gust of wind. I tried to snatch it back but it was blown down the street. I chased after it, and found that fate apsolutly dispises me. Light and Ryuga were right near it, I mean right near it. But there was no other option but to go after it. I am not loosing that scalf, no way in hell. One, it's beautiful, two, it's stylish and three, it belonged to my mom. So I acted as if I was perfectly normal and grabbed it off the branch that it had caught against. Then, with my face blushing a pink hue I'm sure, I went off leaving apsolutly no idication to either of them that I even knew that they were there. I smoothed out the scalf and tied it firmly like a hangman's noose around my neck for good measure before setting out again to the coffee shop. I needed something sugary, and quick.

So I grabbed a chocolate chipped cookie, paid my yen and prepared to set off home. Unfortunetly, fate had something in for me and yet again I saw the faces of Light and Ryuga sitting in my place of refuge nearby. I sat in a concealed booth and tried to look casual, while evesdropping on the two of them. I know that it is rude but I needed to pry a little to see if Ryuga is dangerous or not. Once he is not a threat, I'll leave the matter alone and get on with my life. If he is, I'll talk to Alice and come up with a plan to get rid of him. Maybe a painless one if he's nice. Or maybe not? Oh, I am evil!

"This coffee shop is one of my favourities in the area and if we sit here, there's no chance of anyone overhearing us!" Yeah right, Light I think you need some skills in detecting when a person can overhear your conversation. They must of been sitting there for a while before I had a chance of spying on them, due to the large amounts of milk cartons, cups and such uttensils that were littered on the table. Miya, one of the waitreses on duty, will have a cow when she sees this. Thank the stars that it's my day off.

"Thanks for showing me this place, I can see why you like it!" Oh no! Don't let him come here! I work here for god's sake, and I don't need some fucking sociopath mucking that up.

"Not to mention, we're so out of the way here that no ones going to give you a hard time about the way you sit!" I could see Light's point, seeing as Ryuga was strangely sitting in a croach postion, biting his finger nails. He must have a good sense of balance to be able to hold that postion for so long, perhaps he's an gymlast. I almost laughed at the idea. Yeah right, as if any team would have such a person working beside them with that attitude and that dress code.

"I don't sit like this because I want to, I have to sit like this. You see if I were to sit normally, my deductive skills would be reduced by roughly 40%. So, what was it that you wanted to ask?" sociopath it is for you Ryuga. As if you have the emotional empathy to connect with your suspect of your so-called deductive skills. I bet he has the emotional range of a teaspoon! Oh, I'm funny. I am so fucking funny. And I don't care that you're rolling your eyes at my snarky attitude. Not in the slightest. Anyway, he's such a weird guy that any self respecting agency wouldn't dream of hiring him. I'm 100% sure they wouldn't. Ha!

"Right, I'm sure that can wait till you're convinced that I'm not Kira. So please, let's talk about whatever you want to!" Light took a small sip of his coffee, and I noticed this to be very amusing turn of events. Drinking during an interrigation is a sure sign of nerves, and a need to direct the conversation elsewhere. And what's this about Kira? Kira, the so called 'God of the new world', punisher of evil and protector of the good. This sounds very strange, but I think Light is saying that Ryuga is accusing him of being Kira. That's just nuts! However, Light does seem too good to be true, so there must be a skeleton somewhere in that boy's closet.

"You're under no obligation to do this but ... would you mind submitting yourself to a test of your deductive reasoning skills?" ok, from this I could disern that Ryuga is testing Light to see if he is Kira or at least if he shows any charasitics like Kira. It would be a test of morals, so Ryuga could tell if he has the same standards as Kira. That's pretty smart, I suppose but a mass murderer like Kira would probabilly be a brilliant liar too. It's just common sense to think that if Kira could kill without any physical contact with the victems, he would be a good liar so he could slip around the hands of the police like the bastard I imagen him to be.

"Sure! why not, it sounds like fun?" ok that was overkill, so another sign of discomfort. This could be attibuted to the fact that he is being thought of as a psychotic mass murderer but I don't think a genius like Light would fall for being scared by that. They would be logical in their feelings and not act so scared. So I guess he could be Kira, if it is discomfort not blamed on the latter. How weird and utterly terrifying to think that a mass murderer may be in the same university and same year as you!

"All right then! We can begin by taking a look at these!" Ryuga put what looked like from here, three pieces of white paper on the table. What's so special about white paper? "Photographs of three notes written by prison inmates while under Kira's control just pior to their deaths. None of this infomation has been made public!" Light moves forward and obstructed my view. I quickly took a bite of my cookie and looked around to see if anyone is suspicous of me yet. No one paid me a piece of mind. Good. So Kira can control people's actions before they die? That's ... creepy! "You can take as long as you like to look them over. Please let me know what you think!" Ok, Light this is the time that you show whether you're Kira or not.

"Very intresting!" Light, sucide notes from dying men are not intresting. They are creepy and uttery terrifying. If you want to be classed as Kira, just keep going like that and you will. Oh and intresting is my word of the day. Fuck off and find your own. "I could be quite amazing to learn that not only could Kira kill others but also control his victems actions. I think Kira wrote these and it seems that he's encoded a message for you as well. Almost as if he's mocking you. If you line these notes up side by side to look at the first letter of every line, it reveals a message. Re-arranging it like this!" he again moved forward blocking my view so all I could see was his back. There was some shuffling of paper before he continoued. "L, do you know? Gods of Death love apples. But there are obvious print numbers on the backs of all of these photographs. Arrange it in that order and you get; L, do you know love apples God of Death. That doesn't sound right and based on that it's hard to believe that Kira would of wanted you to read it this way!" ok, that did not sound like the voice of an innocent man. Making fun of sucide notes is not any way to make you sound like you're not a psychotic mass murderer. So Light may be Kira after all, which is kind of disturbing for me. Well, not kind of disturbing. More like fucking insane!

"That's incorrect!" Ryuga sharply cut in to stop Light's pretentious tirade. "The thing is that there are actually four photographs. When we add this one it reads; L, do you know Gods of death who love apples have red hands!" That doesn't make any sense either, neither do. I grabbed an empty textbook from my bag and wrote down the two messages so I could remeber them later. This is not what I expected from this little sesson of spying. Now this Ryuga and Light are somehow connected to Kira, but why? And how does Ryuga have top secret infomation on the Kira case? Is he really on the taskforce? That would mean that he's more smarter then he looks, which makes him a threat to me. I need answers and quick.

"But seeing as I only had three photographs to work with, my deduction was perfect!" Light sounded like a child, whining about his pathetic little mistake. Hardly genius material here, guess he's not all that after all. The man-child is proven wrong. Comedy gold right here folks!

"No it wasn't. The truth is that there were four of them. If you had figured that out, it would of been perfect. Even though you knew the message was incomplete, you decided that there was only three notes. You never even considered that there would be a fourth, what do you make of that?" Oh snap, now that is how you put someone in their place! Ryuga better be more pleasent if he thinks Light is Kira or he'll end up with a heart attack!

"Well, you got me there, I didn't think of that. Well the likelyhood is that this message will lead you to Kira is not very great. Besides we all know that gods of death don't exist!" Gods of death, could it be a code word of some sort? Or an alias for the weapon he uses to make his victems die. Perhaps he is saying he is a god of death and that the apples stand for the murders he comits. The red hands thing may be guilt or pleasure over these killings, so Kira is now an egomanic, sadistic, bloodlusting creature who has a quarrel with this L guy. Brilliant, just fucking brilliant!

"If you were me, faced with someone who might be Kira. How you would go about estabilishing this person's innocence or guilt? You need to be absolutly sure!" Why would Ryuga want to try and establish who is Kira? Surely it would put him in the line of fire and it's strange how confident he is that this will not be the case. Unless ... he is purposely revealing himself so throw out a sneak attack at Light if he is Kira. It's not like anyone will forget that he has already met Light, so in the event of any harm coming to him ... he would be suspected to such a degree that the Japanese goverment would have no choice but to arrest and execute Light in order to see if the killings stop. This would lead to the eventual uncovering of Light being Kira and would solve the whole case. Brilliant, and sly! Oh, that is one very impressive move!

"I would probabilly try to get him to say something that was never made public in anyway. Something only Kira could know, kind of like what you are doing just now!" Big shocker that, Light, but why do you automatically assume that Kira is a male? There are many female murderers in the world you know, and all of them are psychotic enough to be Kira. That's a little sexist to me.

"Truely amazing! What's incredible is that I've asked countless detectives that same question and it took most of them minutes to even come up with an answer. But you ... you immegiantly thought of a senario of which Kira is speaking directly to the investigator. I'm impressed! You'll make a fine detective Light!" Ryuga is very convinced that now Light is Kira, I am sure of it. This is not good.

"But it's a bit of a double-edged sword. The more impressive my answers, the more of a suspect I become!" Especially if you throw a ton of hints at your true identity Light, I don't know if you've thought about it but you're kind of lacking in the innocence department right now. He again took another sip of the coffee, and I nearly shouted at him that it makes him look more concerned or afraid of giving answers. However, I restrained myself and started to write down everything that I had learned so far into the empty textbook as I listened in even more intently. Kira is a problem to me and I need to take him out. It's obvious that if he doesn't physically hurt or even go near his victems that he must be using supernatural means in order to kill them. If he is caught, and interrigated then he may say something about the supernatural that could implicate my family and get them in trouble. I have to get rid of him somehow and if I've just stumbled on the potential Kira then I need to act soon. Already Ryuga suspects Light, and I have no doubts that he will be soon arrested and interrigated for a confession. I need to act fast to drive him off the scent. But what?

"Yes, it's about three percent now!" Light paused for a second and I jotted down the number quickly before I could forget it. Ok, I think it's time for me to get rid of Light. Murder is the best option here, but before I do anything I need to talk to Alice so I can convince her to help me out. My magic is not that strong and having an extra witch along with me will help immensly. Plus, she'll know how to get rid of any clues pointing at me. She's had a lot of experiance in the past, getting rid of people in order to defend this family and it would be stupid not to ask for her assistance. My family didn't survive the Salem witch trials by sitting on their asses, and I won't have another genocide happen to my family in my lifetime. "However, it has made me that much more determined to work with you on the investigation. You see, I'm in a postion where even if you are Kira, it would still be to my benefit to have you alongside us. Do you know why I say that?"

"If I cooperate with you there's a chance I could help the investigation to move forward and if I'm Kira I might reveal myself. In other words; whether I'm Kira or not you still stand to gain either way. It's a very smart move on your part but I think you might getting the wrong idea. It's true that I do have an intrest in the Kira case and yes detective work is a hobby of mine but I know that I'm not Kira and I certaintly don't want to be killed by him. Besides what proof have you been able to give me that you, yourself aren't Kira. I mean it hardly seems fair for just one of us to be investigated wouldn't you say? At this point, neither of us can prove that we are not Kira. However, if you are in fact L, I don't imagen it would be that hard for you to prove it to me. I think I'll be convinced if maybe ... my father or if someone from the taskforce headquarters was able to confirm your idenity. If you can't do that, then I'm afraid I just won't be able to help you!" Ryuga is L? Now that's a big problem! I bet he has protocal to protect him from any assaination attempts, I would if I were in his place. If he mysteriously disapears in the middle of one of the most deadly detective cases in history then there will be a lot of controvercy. However, this little situation may be to my advantage. I can kill two birds with one stone, both Light and L, and still not be blamed for it. I just need a fallback suspect, someone who will be blamed for their deaths so the cops go for them and not me. Who can I use? Perhaps someone on the investigation, who knows of the situation as well? That would work, but first I need to get close to the Kira investigation. That would mean getting close to the two of them, which could be risky. I have to have all the facts though, and while these two investigate each other I'll get information of the both of them. So it's back to evesdropping and frantic note taking for me then.

"I don't remeber saying that you couldn't meet anyone from taskforce headquarters to confirm my idenity!" Light looked stunned. This was a clever move by L, making him sweat, as it will make the likelyhood of him tripping up like this even more better. "I am currently working alongside your father as well as many other senior detectives from the NPA. Now if I understand you correctly, if I take you to taskforce headquarters you'll help us with the investigation. Am I safe in making this assumption?" Unfortunetly their phones started to call and I felt that I had been in that booth for far too long. I moved to another booth and yet again listened in. I need to be smart from now on about what I do. I can't just announce to them of my presence and hope that they will take me on. They would most likely kill or brain wash the infomation out of me, and I can't take the risk. Not now, not when I am so close to breaking L's neck along with Kira's and succeeding in my little quest that I've got myself mixed up in.

"My father, he had a heart attack!" They quickly rushed out. Heart attacks are the main MO for Kira, and I bet Light isn't above killing his father in order to seem innocent. I take back everything about him being innocent. He's a cold blooded, egomanic with a death wish. That's not very reasuring.

As they left, I saw something that immegiantly set me on edge. Those sleepless eyes of L ... they moved to the booth where I had previously sat before seemingly confirming something.

He knew I was there.

I took off and as soon as I got home I went to my room.

It's not exactly hard to miss really, with it's classy whites and mohogany furniture. I go for a classic look with my place of relaxion. The closet was medium sized with a mirror on one of the door panels in order to help me decide any fashion related topics. The bed was a king size, with satin covers and a mohogany structure. The walls were either drapped with posters or with paintings that I had collected from around the world both legally and ... well without permisson if I am blunt with you. My room is elegant but very me, plus most of it was really cheep to buy. Thank you internet!

I tore down the giant world map I had stuck to the wall with yards of sticky tape and began work. I turned on my computer and started to print off every inch of infomation about the Kira case, L and the Yagami family before sticking them up on the blank wall. I then quickly scribbled down every fact that I knew from the meeting between L and Light, and the other times I had seen them talking about since I had met them. I then used split pins and a few rolls of string to connect everything up in a sort of criminal mindmap you see on those dreary csi shows on the telly.

Ok, let's get to work.


End file.
